


Breakfast

by sebaebae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Touching, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, Hand Jobs, Healing Sex, Licking, M/M, Massage, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Nipples, Non-Consensual Touching, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Spanking, Touching, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebaebae/pseuds/sebaebae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! So this is the first slash I’ve written … but I’ve written some fanfic before so no worries. Let me know what you think :) If this gets pretty well received … who knows … I might even write more.</p><p>Enjoy~!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is the first slash I’ve written … but I’ve written some fanfic before so no worries. Let me know what you think :) If this gets pretty well received … who knows … I might even write more.
> 
> Enjoy~!

The sunlight peered through the white curtains. The light glazed over Steve’s face waking him up from a deep sleep, he instantly felt a cold wrap around him to his right side. Bucky still asleep, his breathing so gentle and soft. Steve rolls to his side facing Bucky, he nuzzles Bucky’s head. “Hey”, Steve says kissing into his forehead. Bucky opens his left eye, slightly seeing Steve’s smile. Bucky turns his back to Steve. “Oh come on” Steve says in a playful tone. He puts his arms around Bucky, spooning him, burying his face into Bucky’s neck. “Steve” Bucky says stern, “you know I’m not a morning person”. Steve chuckles, “you’re so cute when you’re grumpy”. Still holding Bucky, Steve’s left arm reaches under Bucky’s shirt, his fingers running through Bucky’s abdomen. Bucky quivers to Steve’s touch. Steve’s hand immediately pulls away from Bucky, rolling back to his side of the bed. “Sorry”, the Captain gulps. Bucky smirks, and with a charged movement, kicks the sheet off of them. He launches his body on top of Steve, with his right knee between Steve's legs, pressed up against his crotch. “You know, Captain” he flips his hair. “It’s not very nice to just handle somebody like that” Bucky grabs both of Steve’s wrists, pinning them above his head on the bed frame. “I did say I was sorry” Steve licks his lips. Bucky ducks his head shy of Steve’s lips, his tossed brunette locks teasing the sides of Steve’s face, but instead of planting a kiss, he trails his mouth to the right of Steve with kisses to his clavicle. Letting both of Steve’s hands go, Steve lunges forward grabbing Bucky’s hips. Bucky is on his back panting, taken by surprise by Steve’s move. “What do you want, Barnes?” Steve whispers into Bucky’s left ear. Bucky tries to break from Steve’s hands on his hips, attempting to push Steve's body off. Not being able to free himself, Steve slides his hands to the inside of Bucky’s underwear, smoothing over Bucky’s pelvic muscle with his thumbs. Bucky wraps his legs around the Captain and shifts both of them his left, putting himself on top. “Stop that”, Bucky presses his forehead against Steve. With a trifled tone, Steve arches upward to look deeper into Bucky’s eyes, “what’s wrong huh? It’s not like I haven’t done this to you before. You’re not taking this as lightly as you use to” he snaps,“ _Barnes_ ”. Bucky gives Steve a quick kiss and sits up on his knees, he crosses his arms with his hands meeting the end of his shirt then throwing it off. Steve props himself up with his elbows, he can feel blood rushing to his member. Steve trips Bucky with his legs, Bucky lands to the right of the bed on his back. Steve starts to hover over Bucky, “You’re taking too damn long, Barnes. Now let me just take the lead.  _ **Captain’s orders**_ ” 

  
Bucky froze, Steve being assertive definitely turned him on. He felt Steve touching his body immediately after being pinned down. Steve's hands were curious, and Bucky felt a sensation with Steve's touch; the heavy hands of the super soldier. Steve started messaging Bucky's chest all the way down to his prostate. Bucky held in moan, curling his lips from the sensation, Steve's hands worked on every sensitive part of Bucky. Steve returned his hands to Bucky’s pelvic muscles, Bucky swayed his hips for Steve to slide off his pants. Bucky nodded his head back to signal Rogers to keep on going. “Oh, so you’re finally letting me touch you?” Steve forcefully rips Bucky’s underwear off, Bucky yelping from the fabric burning his skin. Steve grins from Bucky's response, he starts loosens the string to his pants sitting up on his knees and keeping Bucky secure between him. “Gosh” Bucky says under his breath. “What are you complaining about?” Rogers responds to him aggressively. “You know … sir”, Bucky putting emphasis on sir. “Buck”, Steve snaps, “you don’t have to call me sir.” Steve fumbles with the string to loosen his pants. Bucky props himself up with his elbows and wiggles out of Steve's legs. He crawls to Steve, putting his head against his prostate. “Buck, stop … I’m trying to-” as soon as Steve gets his pants loose, Bucky rips Steve’s underwear in the same force he undressed him in. Steve hisses and clenches his teeth. “Now we’re even, Rogers”. Steve taken suddenly by Bucky, Bucky pushes Steve against the foot of the bed, putting force onto his wrists. Bucky uses his metal arm to pin Steve’s left wrist against the bed. Steve struggles in Bucky’s grip. “We’re fighting in a different field now Rogers, its just me and you. I’m not taking orders from some ‘Captain’ ". Moving his hair away from his face, Bucky grabbed Steve’s member with his right hand. "I want to taste you Steve", Bucky started slowly stroking Steve's hard erection with light tension before gaining force and speed. Steve became lost in Bucky handling him, closing his eyes and laying the tip of his head onto the mattress. Bucky could see Steve's pre-cum surfacing the tip, he started grinning from seeing Steve in such pleasure. Repositioning himself, Bucky licks the pre-cum from the tip of Steve's member. Kissing each side, and gliding his tongue all over. "Bucky!" Steve yelled with passion, grabbing the mattress and arching his back. Bucky invited Steve's member into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth. He took all of Steve in and suckled tenderly and aggressively, changing the position of his tongue, feeling the flesh on each sides of his cheeks. Steve started breathing faster and faster, discharging inside of Bucky. Bucky releases Steve’s member from his mouth, dripping with Steve’s discharge all over. With both of his hands on Steve's member, he points the tip to his nose then nips at it, making Steve grunt. Bucky makes his way to meet Steve’s face, sweating, panting, dripping. He kisses Steve passionately as his tongue reaches in between Steve's teeth and gliding the roof of his mouth. Steve puts his arms around Bucky’s neck, digging his nails in, he rolls both of them to his left. He can feel both of their members touch with tension. Steve bites Bucky’s bottom lip then licks the discharge of his cheeks.  

  
They pause for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. 

  
Bucky closed his eyes grinding his body against Steve’s to feel his erection and warmth.

  
Steve softly kisses Bucky on the lips, smiling and gently looking at him. Bucky starts to tear up, the corners Steve’s mouth drops seeing Bucky upset. Steve doesn't get a chance to respond, as Bucky puts his legs around Steve and throws them to their sides. Constantly kissing Steve’s lips softly, Bucky moves his left hand through his hair and his right arm on Steve’s body. Bucky cups Steve’s peck, rubbing his torso, caressing his lower abdomen; his hand searching through ever bit of his skin. Steve breaks from the kiss, looking into his eyes. Bucky moves his left hand to Steve's face, smoothing his thumb over his cheek. Steve sighs in Bucky’s left hand, enjoying the cool sensation of the metal against his skin. Steve knows that look on Bucky’s face, seeing that stealthy figure weakening in his fierceness. The memory was so clear. That roof top in D.C … the first time he discovered “the Winter Soldier”. Bucky bites his lip, looking away from Steve, trying to fight back his tears. Bucky removes his hands from Steve’s body, pulling Steve closer to him. He wanted to make sure he could feel all of him … He wanted to make sure he was there. Bucky’s right leg going between Steve’s legs, Steve can feel Bucky’s body, in all ways. Steve wipes Bucky’s tears, using his thumbs and tongue.

  
As they were looking at each other, their eyes talked for them.

  
The silence was comfortable. These intimate moments the two of them shared, they became one person. And overall, Bucky just needed to feel like a person again. The first time they made love, Bucky couldn't stop crying. Steve was extremely worried and confused about the situation. Was the sex too aggressive for him? Is this going to do anything for his recovery? Was this even doing anything for him? Steve couldn't imagine what Hydra did to his best friend. But as time went on, Bucky did find pleasure when he made love with Steve. It just took time. He told Steve not to worry when he cried, he was working through his emotions. The disturbing memories that came by surprised. Bucky wasn't hurt from Steve's touch, he cried with relief, with such pure happiness. Thinking of Steve got him through the constant pain he felt being trapped in his own body. Steve started to stroke Bucky’s face with his left hand, enjoying the touch of his silk skin. He comes close to plant a slow soft kiss on Bucky’s lips. He nuzzles Bucky, putting his thumb on his mouth. Steve continues to kiss him on the lips, then slowly down his neck. He puts Bucky on his back and traces down his collar bones. Steve rubs Bucky’s right nipple with his right hand and places his mouth on Bucky’s left nipple. Circling around the areola with his tongue, Bucky moans from the sensation. He kicks his body, and his member rubs against Steve’s lower abdomen. Steve moves to Bucky’s right nipple as Bucky arches his back pleading for more. Steve releases from the sucking motion. “Fuck me Steve … Fuck all of those memories out of me” Bucky says with his lasting breath. Steve crawls to Bucky’s face, whispering in his ear “I’ll fuck you, James. I’m gonna fuck you until the only thing you’re going to remember is me”. Steve sits his torso up on Bucky, his weight on Bucky’s members. Bucky breathing suddenly racing, he puts his arms above his head awaiting for Steve's next move. Steve starts to massages Bucky’s body. Bucky was tender, and Steve knew where all of his soft spots were. He put his fingers through Bucky’s abdomen, rubbing down on Bucky’s hips. Bucky’s body swerved and jerked, answering Steve’ touch. Steve licks the trails his hands left, as he puts his hands back to where they were before, on his pelvis muscles. Bucky moans sensationally from Steve’s work. As Steve sits up, Bucky’s legs stretch to the Steve’s sides. Steve puts Bucky’s ankles on his shoulders, he spreads Bucky’s wider in front of him, putting his hands on the soft parts of his groin. “Baby … I”. Steve grabs Bucky’s member with his right hand aggressively, Bucky grunts. Steve bends down, putting Bucky’s member into mouth, he sucks his member with a rhythmic motion. Bucky gasps for air, his hands gripping their bed sheets so tightly. His left hand pierces through the sheets, ripping them, and almost into the mattress. Bucky puts his heels onto the small of Steve's back, wanting him to indulge all of him. As the tip reaches the back of his throat, Bucky came into Steve's mouth. Steve releases Bucky's member and swallowing all of his discharge. He turns Bucky over, slapping his buttocks as Bucky pants. "Are you ready for me?" Steve whispers into Bucky's ear as Bucky moaned. He licks down Bucky's back and puts his face between Bucky's cheeks. Steve licks his crack then stretches Bucky for him to tongue the hole. Bucky holds in his whimpers and kicks his feet. Steve inserts his pointer finger into Bucky stretching his hole, Bucky starts huffing and digs his head into the pillows, screaming from the sensation. Steve slowly enters two of his fingers into Bucky, flicking his wrist. He enters in a third finger, finally stretching him out, moving his wrist around, then slapping Bucky's ass again. Steve removing his fingers, Bucky turns onto his back, breathing short breathes. Steve hovers over him and inserts his fingers into Bucky’s mouth, Bucky bites Steve’s fingers, Steve removes his hand from Bucky’s mouth, with a puzzled reaction on his face. Bucky licks his teeth then grabs Steve’s wrist to put his hand back into his mouth. Bucky licks Steve’s fingers dry, then before letting his hand go, delicately kisses Steve’s knuckles. Steve sits on his heels, they both grin at each other, ready for what's next. 

Steve grabs the lube from his side of the bed and slicks up his dick. Bucky returns flat on his stomach prepared, as Steve inserts his rock hard dick into Bucky. Thrusting into him.

  
_Again._

  
_Again._

  
_Again._

  
_And again._

  
Bucky grunts and makes a fist with his hands. Steve's plants his last thrust into Bucky, laying on top of Bucky going as deep as he can. He pulls out with both of them moaning. After Steve pulls out, he plopped himself on Bucky’s left. Both of them panting and catching their breath. Steve puts his arms around Bucky to securely hold him.  Bucky turns his back to Steve, being the little spoon. He turns his head to look into Steve’s eyes “with all this blood on my hands … I can’t believe you still love me.” Steve buries his head into Bucky’s messy locks. They both say together quietly under their breathes.

  
“Cause I’m with you …  
till the end of the line”.


End file.
